I Will Always Love You A JoganRaneKlaine fic
by SartieKissez
Summary: A little fic I wrote. All characters belong to either GLEE or Cpcoulters Dalton.


Logan was looking at him again. He wasn't sure exactly why he couldn't will himself to get over him and move on. He stood watching him until Blaine walked over. Logan sighed sadly and walked away. He turned around only to run smack into somebody.

"Watching Hummel again, I see?" The other boy asked bitterly.

"Shut it, Jules." Logan demanded as he pushed past him.

Julian was tempted to follow, but an angry Logan was hardly ever good news, and he was positive that now was not the time to do any lecturing. That was Dereks job anyway. _Let him deal with it._ Julian thought bitterly as he took one last glance in the direction Logan went and began to walk the opposite way.

Logan began walking towards Stuart House, where he currently boarded at Dalton Academy. As soon as he walked in, Derek noticed the look of rage in his eyes.

"Woah, Lo, what's up?" He asked as he stepped in front of the Prefect.

Logan glared angryly at him.

"Don't even worry about it, okay? Just leave me alone!" Logan growled as he pushed past Derek and stormed up the stairs.

Derek sighed, waited a minute, then quickly followed after him.

Logan

He stomped upstairs furiously and paced around the room. _Why was this happening? Why couldn't he just stop wanting to be with him? _He didn't know the answer to either question.

Not even a few minutes later Derek came up after him. Logan rolled his eyes at this.

"I thought I told you not to follow me." He said point blankly.

"Yeah but if I ever listened to you then you and Jules probably wouldn't be alive."

Logan sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. A moment later he felt an arm around his shoulders.

"So, you gonna tell me what's wrong or are we just gonna sit here until you calm down?" Derek asked softly.

Logan just sat in silence, but made no move to remove Derek's arm from his shoulders.

Derek decided this meant that Logan was choosing the second option.

Logan did enjoy the comfort of his friend.

After about an hour, Logan finally moved. He got up and began pacing again.

"So, we're back at square one, huh?" Derek asked sounding annoyed. "Lo, just tell me what the hell your problem is."

Logan stopped and looked at him.

"You really wanna know, D, or do I even have to tell you?" Logan asked implying that Derek already knew the answer.

Derek immediantly understood.

"Oh man, Logan is this about that Hummel kid again?" Logan just looked away. "Lo, you really need to let him go.." Derek said as he laid his hand on his friends shoulder.

Logan jerked away from him this time.

"I can't! Don't you get it? When you're in love with someone it's not that easy to just "let him go"! Whats so hard to understand about that?" Logan yelled as loud as he could.

The other boy just stared at him. After a long moment of silence, save for Logans panting, Derek finally spoke.

"Wow, Lo, have you been taking your meds?" Derek asked slowly.

Logan looked guiltly at the floor.

"Damn it, Lo! How many times do I have to tell you that no matter how much you hate taking your meds, they help you, Lo!" Derek yelled, trying to shake some sense into his friend.

"I don't like feeling emotionless! I don't like being a zombie! I hate taking something that makes me feel less than human!" Logan panted. "I _like _the feeling Kurt gives me. I actually feel geniunely happy for the first time in god knows when, possibly ever." Logan said softly.

Derek stared at Logan in disbelief.

"So, you're saying that hanging with me and Jules never made you happy, then all of the sudden this Hummel kid shows up and you're just a happy camper as long as he's here to ruin your life?"

Logan stared at him in silence.

"Lo, you can't keep doing this to yourself," Derek said softly "I mean, not only are you hurting yourself, but you're hurting the people who care about you and don't wanna see you like this. Lo, you're hurting your friends. Some more than others." He said as his mind flashed to Julian.

"I don't want to hurt anybody. I'm tired of hurting people, but you don't choose love, Der, trust me. This isn't by choice." Logan sat on the bed, feeling defeated.

Derek sighed and got up. He patted his friends shoulder before leaving the room and letting his friend be left alone.

Logan decided that he needed to calm himself down. He sat at his piano, randomly pressing keys at first, then slowly began to play a familiar song.

Derek was right, he needed to let go.

_I know I can't take one more step, towards you_

_'Cause all thats waiting is regret._

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost, anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most._

He sang softly at first, getting louder as he continued.

_I learned to live, half-alive,_

_And now you want me on more time._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

He closed his eyes, remembering all the times he had been blown off by Kurt, all because of his boyfriend. This was all Blaines fault..

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

He didn't know Julian was on the other side of the door listening. He also didn't know how Julian was thinking that every word of that song made him think of how he felt about Logan.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

Julian cracked the door open just enough to see Logan at the piano, singing his heart out, blind to everything around him.

_I've learn to live, half-alive_

_Now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

Logan was so deep into the song that he didn't notice the door open with Derek and Julian staring inside.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Julian stared for another minute before tearing his eyes away from the tall, blonde haired boy.

_It took do long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

Derek went after Julian, hoping the actor was okay.

Logan finished the song with tears in his eyes. _Why was he allowing himself to be thus affected by one person? _He sat at the piano in deep thought. Suddenly, a loud noise broke him out of his thoughts. Logan stepped into the hallway to find the source of the crashing. He heard yelling from down the hallway. It sounded like Derek.

"Jules, calm down!"

Logan heard as he got close to the door of the actors bedroom.

"How am I suppose to calm down when the only reason I'm still at this stupid boarding school full of low life morons doesn't even notice I'm alive because of that damn _pixie _and his dwarf of a boyfriend?" Julian yelled back at Derek.

Silence filled the room for a moment. Derek was the next to speak.

"Jules, just give him time. You know how it is with Lo, he chases somebody for awhile, but once he finally gets that he has no chance, he'll eventually back off. On to the next, especially if Hummel really messes up. He'll eventually do something to piss Lo off, and then Lo will realize that he's not worth it." Derek said all of this softly, as if trying to calm the diva so the room wouldn't explode. Logan heard Julian sigh.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't, I can't do this anymore, D." Julian said, voice cracking.

Logan heard the room grow silent. All that could be heard was the quiet sobbing coming from the actor.

Logan slumped against the door, listening and trying to put everything together in his head. He sighed as he put his head in his hands. _What else was he going to screw up this year? _


End file.
